


運命の赤い糸 Unmei no akai ito

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Destiny, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki e Seiji sono due amici di infanzia legati da una singolare promessa. Cosa accadrà sedici anni più tardi quando si presenterà l'occasione per rivedersi?</p><p>Takahiro è uno uomo lunatico e disilluso, Ryo un ragazzo solare e un po' impacciato. Potrà il loro incontro portare un cambiamento definitivo nella vita di entrambi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LA PROMESSA

                                                                     

Ancora tre giorni. Nelle successive settantadue ore Hiroki avrebbe compiuto venticinque anni, non era fidanzato e ricordava la promessa. Durante tutto quel tempo non l'aveva mai dimenticata, forse sarà stato anche sciocco da parte sua, ma come avrebbe potuto farlo? Ancora tre giorni e avrebbe fatto ritorno a Tokyo. Si rendeva conto solo in quel momento di quanto la sua città natale gli fosse mancata in quei sedici anni di lontananza, molto più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Si domandò se fosse cambiata. Hiroki lo era e molto. Tokyo l'avrebbe guardato con la diffidenza con cui si scruta un estraneo o sarebbe stata ancora pronta ad accoglierlo tra le sue braccia come una madre nei confronti di un figlio che si è trattenuto lontano troppo a lungo? Non voleva essere un estraneo anche per il luogo in cui era nato e di cui conservava i ricordi più cari dell' infanzia come un bene prezioso. Si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a sentirsi di nuovo a casa. Da bambino dopo avere lasciato la capitale a causa del lavoro del padre, non ci era riuscito per anni.

Non era stato facile ma ora dopo mesi e mesi di tentativi e di domande andate a vuoto, Hiroki aveva finalmente trovato un lavoro a Tokyo e preso in affitto un appartamento in un condominio non troppo lontano da quello che sarebbe diventato il suo nuovo ufficio. L'agente immobiliare con cui aveva preso accordi telefonici gli aveva mandato per email la piantina: l'appartamento era piccolo ma Hiroki non aveva mai avuto bisogno di uno spazio eccessivo. Un angolo cottura, un letto, una scrivania e uno scaffale per i suoi libri erano sempre stati tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Davvero non molto.

***

_Sedici anni prima_

«Non voglio, non voglio, non voglio andare via. Non è giusto, non voglio trasferirmi all'estero.» Gridò Hiroki ai suoi genitori con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, i piedi puntati per terra e i lineamenti del viso contratti.

Hiroki accusò più volte suo padre puntandogli contro il dito:

«E’ tutta colpa tua!»

L'uomo mosse un paio di passi nella sua direzione con il chiaro intento di trattenerlo, ma la madre, con il sorriso dolce che l'aveva sempre contraddistinta, gli posò una mano sulla spalla e gli fece capire che era inutile, che non era il momento giusto per le parole.

La madre comprendeva sempre alla perfezione i suoi stati d'animo. Lo conosceva bene, forse troppo. Aveva capito ogni cosa di lui, anche _quell’aspetto_ in particolare, molto prima che Hiroki stesso ne prendesse coscienza e, l’aveva accettato così, in modo semplice, come era lei.

Hiroki scappò via sbattendo la porta. Non riusciva a smettere di piangere e con gli occhi ancora velati dalle lacrime corse a perdifiato fino alla _loro_ collina, dove inciampò e cadde a terra con il viso piantato nell’erba. Non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo avesse pianto. A dispetto dei suoi nove anni di età, stava ancora singhiozzando come la sua cuginetta nei giorni in cui era in vena di capricci, quando sentì una mano accarezzargli la testa. Non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che era la mano di Seiji. Sentì le dita affusolate affondare decise nella massa dei suoi folti capelli castani. Hiroki si voltò verso il suo migliore amico, aveva il viso imbrattato di lacrime, terra ed erba. Solo una domanda semplice:

«Hiroki perché stai piangendo?»

«Seiji senpaaai.» Era imbarazzante ma non era la prima volta che piangeva davanti a quello che era il suo migliore amico e vicino di casa fin dalla nascita.

«Hanno trasferito mio padre a Perth e dobbiamo partire con lui. Me ne dovrò andare via, capisci?»

Seiji sgranò gli occhi ma il suo viso e la sua espressione rimasero difficili da interpretare.

«Quando?»

«Tra una s-settimana.» Hiroki, per quanto ci stesse provando, non riusciva a smettere di singhiozzare.

Ora anche Seiji aveva uno sguardo triste sebbene Hiroki sapesse che mai e poi mai l'avrebbe ammesso. Tra loro, nonostante avessero soltanto un anno di differenza, Seiji era sempre stato quello forte, quello che interveniva e in un attimo trovava la soluzione e risolveva i suoi problemi, quello che lo tirava fuori dai guai e che lo difendeva ogni volta che gli altri bambini erano cattivi con lui. Hiroki al contrario era quello con cui i più grandi si divertivano a fare i bulli.

«Non piangere, dai. Non è la fine del mondo, ci scriveremo delle lettere e poi io ti verrò a trovare.»

«Ma non sarà la stessa cosa, non capisci? Non saremo più vicini di casa, non saremo più nella stessa classe, non potremo più venire qui insieme. Mi piace questo parco, si vede tutta la città ed è tanto bella...»

 

_Australia, vado in Australia! Perchè diavolo Seiji non capisce che cambierà tutto?Tutto. Il mio mondo si è appena capovolto e io mi sento così impotente..._

 

«Lo so, ma ci vedremo ancora.» Seiji sembrava così sicuro mentre gli parlava, come se non si rendesse conto che Hiroki stava per trasferirsi in un altro continente.

«Io voglio stare con te, sempre.» Obbiettò Hiroki tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

«Senti, ho avuto un’idea. Facciamo così: se il giorno in cui compirai venticinque anni non sarai fidanzato e se non lo sarò neppure io, ci ritroveremo qui e ci sposeremo. Staremo insieme. Io e te, per sempre. Allora cosa ne pensi?»

Hiroki sgranò gli occhi e smise all’istante di piangere: «P-penso che sia un’idea bellissima e che ovunque sarò, anche se fossi dall’altra parte del mondo, tornerò qui da te. E’ una promessa vero?» Gli domandò ancora un po’ incerto perché gli desse ulteriori rassicurazioni. Seiji annuì regalandogli un piccolo sorriso.

A quel punto anche Hiroki sorrise perché sapeva che Seiji aveva sempre mantenuto le sue promesse e, non gli importava quanto tempo sarebbe trascorso senza che potessero rivedersi, perchè era certo che il senpai non avrebbe dimenticato neppure quella.

_***_

_Sedici anni dopo_

Quella mattina il padre lo aveva accompagnato nella stazione più vicina perché prendesse il treno per Tokyo. Hiroki si ritrovò seduto a guardare il paesaggio che scorreva velocemente fuori dal finestrino, ma mai velocemente come i suoi pensieri, quelli erano inafferrabili e in continua mutazione. Ripensò alle difficoltà dei primi anni passati in Autralia e poi a quelle successive, quando l'azienda di suo padre aveva deciso di farlo rientrare in patria, questa volta in una piccola città nella prefettura di Yamaguchi. I continui spostamenti non avevano certo aiutato un ragazzino timido ed introverso come Hiroki ad ambientarsi e a farsi nuovi amici. Del resto per quale perverso motivo avrebbe dovuto affezionarsi a qualcuno che presto o tardi sarebbe stato costretto ad abbandonare? Da bambino aveva sviluppato un odio profondo per il lavoro del padre e per quell'azienda che trattava i suoi impegati come burattini, spedendoli qua e là per il mondo, senza preoccuparsi di strapparli ai loro affetti più cari.

Ma in quel momento Hiroki stava tornando a Tokyo e questo era ciò che importava per davvero. Aspettativa, paura, incertezza. Sentiva un groviglio di pensieri in testa, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata e un nodo stretto alla bocca dello stomaco. La voglia di rivedere Seiji era talmente tanta da fare male sebbene le possibilità che lui fosse davvero lì ad aspettarlo nel _loro_ posto non fossero altro che irrisorie. Seiji poteva benissimo essere fidanzato o persino sposato. O semplicemente essersi dimenticato della promessa e del _loro_ posto speciale. In fondo non erano che due bambini che non sapevano nulla di come vanno le cose tra i grandi.

Hiroki crescendo aveva capito di preferire i ragazzi, ma Seiji? Era improbabile che anche per il suo amico fosse lo stesso eppure, contro ogni logica, Hiroki non riusciva a smettere di sperare. Continuava a ripetersi che, anche se non fosse andata bene, quantomeno sarebbe stato il giorno in cui, dopo sedici anni avrebbe messo una pietra sopra al suo primo amore e ricominciato a vivere. Il giorno seguente avrebbe iniziato un nuovo lavoro: nuovo ufficio, nuove persone, nuova vita.

La voce metallica che si diffondeva all’interno del vagone e annunciava che l’arrivo a Tokyo era ormai imminente lo fece sobbalzare un poco. Sospirò prima di alzarsi. Prese il bagaglio a mano che aveva portato con sè, infatti tutto il resto era ancora impacchettato nella casa della sua famiglia e se lo sarebbe fatto spedire direttamente al nuovo indirizzo non appena si fosse sistemato. Quando scese dal treno mosse incerto i primi passi sul suolo di casa.

 

**NOME** HIROKI SATO

**NICKNAME** HIRO - CHAN

**DATA DI NASCITA** 30 NOVEMBRE **LUOGO** TOKYO

**SEGNO ZODIACALE** SAGITTARIO

**ETA’** 25

**ALTEZZA** 1,73 **PESO** 59 kg

**CAPELLI** CASTANI

**OCCHI** ROSA

**CIBO PREFERITO** COLAZIONE TRADIZIONALE GIAPPONESE, TE’ SENCHA

**LIKE** L’AUTUNNO, SEIJI

**DISLIKE** I BULLI

**LAVORO** IMPIEGATO PRESSO LA _FASHION COMUNICAZIONE E PR_


	2. COME FIORI DI CILIEGIO

                                                                   

Hiroki non si aspettava che la stazione fosse tanto affollata: tutto intorno a lui era un turbinio di persone e colori. Grazie alla mappa che aveva con sè riescì in qualche modo a orientarsi e a raggiungere il quartiere dove si trovava il suo nuovo appartamento. Si trattava di un condominio moderno composto da due torri di cemento armato bianco che avevano l’aspetto di giganteschi alveari. Prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni un foglio ormai stropicciato che recava la scritta _ottavo piano, 3-A_. Quando si aprirono le porte dell’ascensore Hiroki si trovò davanti agli occhi la signora Yamada, la sua padrona di casa. La donna gli fece subito notare che l'aveva aspettato per parecchio tempo. Era anziana e gli parlò con il tono di voce cantilenante di chi stesse recitando una vecchia nenia.

Un occhio all'orologio e Hiroki si rese conto che la padrona di casa aveva ragione. Nonostante lo imbarazzasse ammetterlo, le raccontò che erano parecchi anni che mancava da Tokyo, che aveva trovato la città molto cambiata, che si sentiva disorientato e che si era perso un paio di volte prima di riuscire ad arrivare. Per questi motivo era tanto in ritardo. Probabilmente tutti questi particolari non interessavano affatto alla signora Yamada e magari la donna aveva anche fretta di tornarsene a casa, ma Hiroki non poteva farci niente, quando era nervoso o imbarazzato diventava logorroico e non riusciva più a fermarsi. La padrona di casa però si dimostrò paziente e gli disse di non farsi problemi perchè, di qualsiasi cosa avesse bisogno, avrebbe potuto contare sul suo aiuto. La donna era infatti sola da molti anni e sarebbe stata ben felice di ricevere una visita di tanto in tanto. Infine gli consegnò le chiavi e gli mostrò l’appartamento: il soggiorno cucina era luminoso e il fatto che la camera da letto fosse dotata di un piccolo balcone si rivelò per Hiroki una gradita sorpresa. Saldò il primo mese di affitto e quando finalmente si chiuso la porta alle spalle, tutta la stanchezza gli piombò addosso in un colpo solo. Aprì la valigia solo per cercare un cambio d’abito, il resto l'avrebbe sistemato più tardi perchè c'era un posto molto più importante dove aveva urgenza di correre. Indossò un paio di jeans, una maglia a maniche lunghe e la sua felpa preferita, quella blu con il cappuccio. Infilò le scarpe da ginnastica e prima di uscire di casa si diede un’ultima occhiata allo specchio: si passò le mani tra i capelli, li tirò indietro, domandandosi se non fosse opportuno metterci un po’ di gel, ma poi decise di lasciare tutti quei ciuffi ribelli liberi di ricadergli sulla fronte.

 

_Ma cosa sto combinando?_

 

Provava a ripetersi che non aveva senso essere tanto nervoso, ma era tutto inutile. Fuori tirava vento, si strinse nel soprabito e sistemò con cura la sciarpa bianca che gli aveva regalato sua madre prima della partenza. Inspirò a fondo e il profumo della lana nuova unito a quello di casa gli riempì le narici regalandogli una piacevole sensazione di conforto.

Il nuovo quartiere gli fece subito una buona impressione, si trattava di una zona molto popolata dove non mancavano negozi e piccoli supermercati. Non gli sfuggì il Conbini[1] che si trovava proprio nello stesso isolato del suo condominio, a pochi passi da casa. Pensò che gli sarebbe stato utile quando la sera sarebbe ricasato tardi, affamato e stanco dopo un intensa giornata di lavoro. Quel giorno era già la seconda volta che si infilava nella metropolitana. Il vagone era zeppo di gente e il leggero ondeggiare del mezzo sui binari lo sballottò contro l'impenetrabile muro umano che si ergeva tutto intorno alla sua persona. L’altoparlante annunciò la sua fermata e Hiroki si sentì sollevato all’idea di potere abbandonare quel carnaio. Salì le scale con il cuore in gola per la gioia di rivedere il suo vecchio quartiere dopo tanti anni. Il suo animo era combattuto tra l’emozione e la paura che fosse tutto talmente cambiato da non essere più in grado di riconoscerlo. Con suo grande sollievo si rense invece conto che i riferimenti principali sono ancora tutti al loro posto e questo aspetto ebbe un effetto calmante sui suo nervi tesi. Si diresse a passo veloce verso il _loro_ posto e vide che lo spazio verde che aveva portato nel cuore per tanti anni era ancora lì. Si era domandato spesso se, una volta tornato, gli avrebbe fatto la stessa impressione di quando era bambino o se gli sarebbe apparso sotto un’altra luce. Sapeva benissimo che quando si diventava adulti molti luoghi perdevano la loro aura di magia ed era sempre una delusione enorme. La collina però non gli fece questo effetto, era come se avesse conservato tutta la magia di un tempo. Iniziò a camminare lungo il sentiero. Notò che il parco era molto più frequentato di quanto ricordasse. Si fermò per qualche secondo perché la paura di sapere se la _cosa_ per lui più importante sarebbe stata dove sperava di trovarla lo paralizzò sul posto trocandogli il respiro e impedendogli di continuare.

 

_Ok, repira, ancora una volta, un'altra ancora..._

 

La panchina e gli alberi di ciliegio erano là, peccato che non fosse la stagione della fioritura, Hiroki avrebbe avuto voglia di vedere quel colore che aveva imparato ad amare proprio grazie a _lui._

_***_

_Sedici anni prima_

«Hiro-chan stai bene?» Gli domandò Seiji con il suo consueto tono protettivo.

Hiroki annuì asciugandosi il viso con la manica dell'uniforme scolastica.

«Però stai piangendo. Cosa è successo?» Quando c'era di mezzo Hiroki, Seiji proprio non ci riusciva a non comportarsi da mamma chioccia.

«Q-quei bambini» Balbettò Hiroki indicando un gruppo di piccoli bulli che si stava allontanando proprio in quel momento «hanno detto che i miei occhi sono di un colore ridicolo, che nessuno ha gli occhi come i miei e che sono così perchè ho qualcosa di sbagliato.»

Seiji rimase in silenzio per alcuni attimi mentre gli allontanava le mani dal viso.

«Io penso che i tuoi occhi siano bellissimi, hanno il colore dei boccioli di ciliegio.»

***

Sulla panchina, avvolto in un cappotto verde scuro, era seduto un giovane uomo e nonostante i sedici anni passati senza la possibilità di vedersi, Hiroki era più che sicuro che non potesse essere altri se non Seiji. Era assorto nella lettura di un libro, tipico di lui. Aveva il capo chino e quegli inconfondibili capelli biondo chiarissimo gli ricadevano sul viso, nascondendolo quasi del tutto alla vista. Però Hiroki era certo che si trattasse proprio del suo amico. Al pensiero che Seiji si trovasse lì, a pochi passi, il suo cuore fece una capriola. Si stropicciò gli occhi prima di calare di nuovo sul viso gli occhiali da sole. Quella tonalità rosa ciliegio non si limitava al solo fatto di essere rara, ma la quasi totale assenza di pigmentazione, comportava una sorta di ipersensibilità agli agenti atmosferici e quel pomeriggio c'era troppo vento per andarsene in giro senza protezione.

Hiroki se ne stava lì immobile da quasi dieci minuti, se non si fosse deciso si sarebbe congelato sul serio senza contare che avrebbero potuto scambiarlo per uno stalker. Compì i pochi passi che ormai lo separavano dalla panchina.

«Questo posto è libero?» Domandò con il fiato corto.

Il ragazzo alzò finalmente il capo dal libro e Hiroki potè vedere il suo viso per intero e non potè esimersi dal pensare che fosse bellissimo. Del resto Seiji lo era sempre stato, fin da bambino, e non c'era da stupirsi perchè aveva preso tutto dalla madre che, da giovane, aveva lavorato come modella per svariate aziende cosmetiche.

«Oh, certo, siediti pure.» Rispose, raccogliendo alcuni plichi di documenti dalla panchina e affrettandosi ad infilarli nella borsa.

«Scusa, ho la brutta abitudine di trattare questo posto come se mi appartenesse.» Si giustificò facendo un piccolo sorriso.

Seiji stava guardando Hiroki dritto in viso, eppure non sembrava avere il minimo sospetto che si trattasse di lui.

 

_E ora? Cosa deve fare?_

 

Dopo un iniziale senso di panico fu la delusione a prendere il sopravvento, era come se Hitoki si sentisse svuotato dall’interno. Non seppe dove trovò la forza di rivolgere a Seiji una domanda.

«Vieni spesso qui?»

«Quando ho voglia di stare da solo o quando riesco ad uscire presto dall'ufficio, mi rilassa.»

«In effetti è un bel posto, anche il panorama.»

«Da bambino ci venivo ogni giorno, era una specie di posto segreto.» Disse quasi in un sussurro «devi scusarmi, non so neppure io perché ti stia dicendo queste cose, è solo che oggi è il compleanno di un amico che non vedo da troppo tempo e lui amava questa collina. Da quando è partito vengo sempre qui il giorno del suo compleanno. Scommetto che la trovi una cosa stupida, vero?»

«N-no, no che non è stupida. Non è affatto stupida.» Si affrettò a precisare Hiroki e le parole gli uscirono fuori in un balbettio scomposto.

«Noi due non ci siamo mai incontrati, giusto? Però mi sento come se ti conoscessi da sempre. Ma che sto dicendo, scusami ancora, ti devono sembrare davvero un mucchio di stronzate.»

 

_Hiroki, ora o mai più, abbi il coraggio di toglierti quegli stupidi occhiali!_

 

Si rimproverò mentalmente, portandosi una mano al viso per poi lasciarla ricadere in grembo. Aveva la gola secca e per quanto tentasse di parlare, non gli usciva nessun suono e per giunta aveva iniziato a tormentarsi il labbro inferiore.

 

_Stupido, perché diavolo non gli hai detto subito chi eri? Come farai? Ora è talmente imbarazzante!_

 

Poi con un movimento improvviso quanto repentino Hiroki alzò gli occhiali da sole scoprendo in un unico gesto la fronte e gli occhi.

Seiji si immobilizzò per un istante, il libro che aveva in grembo scivolò a terra.

«Hi-Hiro-chan, ma cosa…» Esclamò per poi rimanere con la bocca spalancata incapace di terminare la frase. I suoi occhi grigi erano sgranati e brillavano di una luce nuova.

L'ultima volta che l'amico l'aveva chiamato in quel modo era stato quando erano bambini e ora che erano entrambi adulti non riuscì ad impedirsi di arrossire violentemente e di rivolgersi a lui come era solito fare un tempo.

«Scusami Seiji-senpai, avrei dovuto dirti subito che si trattava di me, ma tu non mi avevi riconosciuto e così io ho pensato che ti fossi dimenticato e allora non volevo disturbarti ma poi hai iniziato a dire quelle cose e io ho pensato che forse…» Ecco che aveva cominciato a parlare a macchinetta. Maledetta ansia!

«Stupido, come hai potuto pensate che mi fossi dimenticato di te?Avanti dimmelo.»

«Non lo so, tu non mi avevi riconosciuto e io…»

«Solo perchè trovarti qui era l'ultima cosa che mi aspettavo e poi sono passati sedici anni, ma poi ti ho guardato negli occhi, non ho mai più incontrato nessuno che avesse gli occhi del colore dei boccioli di ciliegio.»

«E’ passato così tanto tempo.» Gli disse Hiroki mentre gli si buttava letteralmente al collo, abbracciandolo stretto. Riabbracciare Seiji era una sensanzione talmente intensa e piacevole che Hiroki si domandò come avesse potuto farne a meno per tanto tempo.

«Ehi piano, mi stai soffocando.»

«E’ che sono così felice...»

«Anche io lo sono. Ma cosa ti ha riportato a Tokyo?

 

  _Tu cretino!_

 

«Ho trovato un lavoro in un azienda in città, inizio domani.»

«Sono felice per te, e di cosa si tratta?»

«Te lo racconterò quando avrò capito il compito che mi assegneranno nel nuovo ufficio. Piuttosto, te la ricordi l’ultima volta che siamo stati qui?»

«Sì, il giorno in cui tuo padre vi ha annunciato che avreste dovuto trasferirvi, tu piangevi. Beh a dire la verità da bambino piangevi spesso.» Lo stuzzicò Seiji «o hai mantenuto quel vizio?» Gli domandò prima di iniziare a ridere sonoramente.

Hiroki gli lanciò un occhiataccia e poi scoppiò a ridere a sua volta «E’ vero, ero proprio un piagnone, per fortuna che ogni volta c’eri tu a consolarmi.»

«E trovavo sempre il modo di farti smettere di piangere.»

«E l’hai fatto anche quel giorno.»

«Come ci sono riuscito quella volta?»

«Non ricordi? Mi hai detto che, se quando avessi compiuto venticinque anni non fossimo stati fidanzati, ci saremmo sposati io e te e saremmo stati insieme per sempre.»

«Sul serio ti ho detto una cosa del genere?»

«Giuro che l’hai fatto.»

«E tu hai smesso di piangere?»

Hiroki annuì, ricominciando a tormentarsi il labbro inferiore.

«Quanto eravamo stupidi, non sapevamo proprio niente di come funzionano queste cose! Siamo due maschi!» Disse scoppiando di nuovo a ridere, più forte di prima.

«Già proprio due stupidi.» Gli fece eco Hiroki mente sentiva una voragine formarsi all’interno del proprio stomaco. «C-comunque tu sei fidanzato?»

«Me lo stai chiedendo perché vuoi sposarmi?»

«Certo che no, cretino!» Rispose piccato Hiroki.

«Ho avuto diverse ragazze, ma no, se proprio vuoi saperlo in questo momento non sono fidanzato, non ho ancora trovato quella giusta e poi preferisco divertirmi ancora per un po’. E tu invece?»

«N-no, neppure io lo sono e non ho ancora trovato» balbettò «quella giusta.»

Hiroki era consapevole che quella giusta non l'avrebbe mai trovata, piuttosto ora, a distanza di sedici anni, avrebbe dovuto trovare un metodo veloce per togliersi dalla testa quello sbagliato. Il pensiero di tutti quegli anni passati nella convinzione di essere legato a Seiji dal filo rosso del destino[2] gli provocò un capogiro, come se la sua testa si fosse fatta all’improvviso leggera, svuotata di ogni cosa. Eppure lo sapeva che sarebbe potuto accadere. L'aveva messo in conto. E allora perchè il senso di delusione era tanto forte da bruciare come una ferita aperta?

Seiji lo guardò senza smettere di sorridere e Hiroki si augurò che non avesse capito che lui, quella promessa, l’aveva presa molto sul serio a dispetto del fatto che fosse stata siglata quando non erano altro che due bambini inconsapevoli. Di una cosa era però certo: ora che aveva ritrovato il suo migliore amico non avrebbe corso il rischio di perderlo solo perchè era incapace di tenere le mani a posto. Sarebbe stato un cammino tutto in salita, ma l’avrebbe percorso. Gli serviva solo un po' di tempo per metabolizzare tutta la faccenda.

«Si è fatto tardi, credo sia meglio che rientri, ho ancora diverse faccende da organizzare prima di domani mattina.»

«Capisco, ma ora che vivi a Tokyo, una sera di queste potremmo uscire a bere qualcosa. Che ne pensi?» Gli propose subito dopo Seiji e Hiroki non potè che tirare un sospiro di sollievo all’idea che l’amico sembrasse completamente ignaro delle sue reali intenzioni.

«Certo, dammi solo qualche giorno per sistemarmi.»

_E per accettare l’idea che non staremo mai insieme in quel senso._

«Questo è il mio numero di cellulare.» Gli disse allungando un pezzo di carta sul quale aveva appena finito di scarabocchiare velocemente qualcosa. La grafia di Seiji era ancora irregolare, tutto uno spigolo e, sebbene si fosse fatta più adulta, non aveva perso nessuna delle sue peculiarità.

 

 

**NOME** SEIJIOGAWA

**NICKNAME** SEIJI - SENPAI

**DATA DI NASCITA** 15 FEBBRAIO     **LUOGO** TOKYO

**SEGNO ZODIACALE** ACQUARIO

**ETA’** 26

**ALTEZZA** 1,82 **PESO** 70 kg

**CAPELLI** BIONDO CHIARO

**OCCHI** GRIGI

**CIBO PREFERITO** SALMONE E RISO, MOCHI FATTI IN CASA

**LIKE** FARE DA MAMMA CHICCIA A HIROKI, IL PROPRIO LAVORO

**DISLIKE** IMPEGNARSI CON LE RAGAZZE, MOSTRARE LE PROPRIE EMOZIONI

**LAVORO** FASHION _COMUNICAZIONE E PR_ , A CAPO DEL DIPARTIMENTO CHE SEGUE L'UFFICIO STAMPA PER LA ONNANOKO

 

Note

[1] Konbini o “convenience store”, in Giappone sono ovunque, soprattutto a Tokyo si trovano ad ogni angolo di strada e sono sempre aperti.

[2] Akai ito, il filo rosso del destino della tradizione giapponese che unisce due persone indissolubilmente e che prima o poi farà sì che riescano ad incontrarsi. Nasciamo con un filo rosso annodato al mignolo che ci lega alla persona che diventerà per noi quella amata.


	3. NUOVO UFFICIO, NUOVO CAPO

 

                                                                              

Quando Seiji salutò Hiroki si era fatto ormai buio e i rumori che fino a pochi istanti prima animavano il parco erano quasi del tutto spenti. Era l’ora in cui si sentivano il vento e il canto degli uccelli, era l’ora in cui Tokyo accendeva le sue luci multicolori e si offriva per farsi ammirare come una donna che aveva passato ore a farsi bella solo per quell’attimo.  
   
Seiji ripose nella tracolla di tela grigia il libro e le bozze cui stava lavorando prima dell'arrivo di Hiroki. Era consapevole del fatto che gli sarebbe toccato passare la serata e, magari anche parte della notte, a finire il lavoro interrotto il pomeriggio, ma era certo che fosse la cosa migliore perché gli avrebbe dato modo di svuotare la testa dalle sensazioni derivate dalla compagnia di Hiroki. Se da un lato era felice di avere ritrovato l'amico di un tempo, dall’altro non riusciva a venire a capo dei sentimenti che l'incontro aveva suscitato in lui. Erano passati tanti anni, era consapevole di essere cambiato e di sicuro anche Hiroki lo era. Conosceva l'Hiro-chan di una volta, ma cosa sapeva realmente di questo giovane uomo?  
   
Per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, aveva provato una sensazione che non avrebbe mai creduto di essere più capace di assaporare: si era sentito a suo agio con un'altra persona e le parole gli erano uscite a ruota libera come non gli accadeva in compagnia di nessun altro. Possibile che dalla partenza di Hiroki non fosse mai più riuscito a instaurare rapporti profondi? Eppure la realtà dei fatti sembrava confermare questa ipotesi. Si era sempre ritenuto una persona socievole, sia in ambito lavorativo che all'esterno, intratteneva ottimi rapporti con i colleghi e con alcuni di loro usciva a bere la sera, eppure non era mai entrato davvero in confidenza con nessuno.  
Fin da ragazzo aveva sempre avuto un discreto successo anche con le donne e non gli erano mai mancate proposte e inviti. Aveva anche provato a frequentarne alcune per periodi di tempo più o meno lunghi, ma aveva sempre finito con l'annoiarsi e cercare una nuova avventura. E poi c'era la carriera e, se si fosse impegnato in una relazione stabile fin da quando era ancora uno studente, a questo punto della sua vita sarebbe stato un padre di famiglia oberato di incombenze e non qualcuno che a soli ventisei anni ricopriva una posizione di grande rilievo all’interno di una tra le aziende di punta della città.  
   
Seiji desiderava solo potere smettere di pensare e farlo subito. Purtroppo era sempre stato un suo difetto quello di non riuscire a spegnere il cervello neppure se si fosse tirato una martellata in testa. Un bel bagno caldo e una notte di lavoro erano quello di cui sentiva davvero bisogno per acquietare le emozioni. Si convinse che l'indomani si sarebbe svegliato con le idee più chiare.  
   
Gli occorrevano parecchie fermate di metropolitana per raggiungere il suo attuale quartiere perchè già da alcuni anni non abitava più vicino al parco sebbene in quel luogo si trovasse ancora la casa in cui era cresciuto. Da quando i suoi genitori avevano divorziato e il padre se ne era andato via senza troppi complimenti, in quella vecchia casa abitava solamente la madre che, un po’ per desiderio di compagnia, un po’ per fare quadrare il bilancio, aveva preso l’abitudine di affittare la stanza libera a qualche pensionante. Seiji non aveva mai approvato la scelta e si era sempre offerto di fornire lui stesso un aiuto economico dato che con il suo attuale stipendio non sarebbe stato un problema, ma lei, testarda come era sempre stata, gli aveva detto che aveva diritto alla sua indipendenza e che quei soldi preferiva che lui li tenesse da parte perché gli sarebbero serviti un giorno per il suo futuro quando avesse finalmente deciso di creare una famiglia tutta sua.  
   
Entrò al Conbini dove iniziò a fissare indeciso lo scaffale in cui erano riposti svariati cibi pronti. Prima o poi Seiji avrebbe dovuto decidersi a imparare a cucinare, ma quello che gli mancava era il tempo o almeno era la giustificazione che si ripeteva ogni volta. Aveva ripetuto anche a sua madre la stessa solfa talmente spesso da essere arrivato a convincersene.  
   
_Pesce o carne?_  
Pesce. Decise prendendo dallo scaffale una monoporzione a base di salmone, riso e verdure in salamoia.  
   
   
***  
   
Tra l’incontro con Seiji, l'appartemento e la preoccupazione di dare una buona impressione nel nuovo ufficio, Hiroki la notte precedente non era riuscito a riposare molto. Il suono della sveglia aveva avuto come unico risultato quello di incrementare il suo mal di testa. Per affrontare una giornata impegnativa avrebbe avuto bisogno di una bella colazione tradizionale, di quelle che nelle occasioni speciali, gli preparava ancora sua madre. A quel pensiero gli venne una gran voglia di prugne e pesce affumicato sebbene sapesse che avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di un caffè d’asporto acquistato lungo la strada.  
   
La sede della Fashion occupava un intero edificio. Era la prima volta che Hiroki aveva l’occasione di vederla di persona perché il suo colloquio si era svolto tramite skype. Sperò che il completo blu che aveva indosso fosse una scelta adeguata. Nel suo vecchio ufficio a Yanai[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3339752#_ftn1) non vigeva un codice d’abbigliamento preciso, ma non era che una piccola azienda di provincia e non aveva nulla a che vedere con un colosso come quello.  
   
E se il suo arrivo alla Fashion non fosse stato altro che il frutto di un colossale errore? Se una volta raggiunto l’ufficio del personale gli avessero detto che c’era stato uno sbaglio e che lui, Hiroki Sato non era la persona che stavano aspettando? L’ansia cominciava a giocargli brutti scherzi. Prese un respiro profondo ed entrò nell’edificio dove la receptionist gli indicò gentilmente l’ufficio di competenza.  
I corridoi gli diedero l’impressione di essere labirintici e solo grazie a un colpo di fortuna riuscì a trovare l’ufficio del personale. Un occhiata all’orologio bastò a rassicurarlo sul fatto che fosse in perfetto orario. A volere essere precisi aveva ben otto minuti di anticipo.  
   
«Buongiorno!»  
«Buongiorno, sono il nuovo impiegato, Hiroki Sato » Hiroki iniziò a frugare nella tracolla alla ricerca di un plico di documenti.  
«Kazunari Shinoara, direttore del personale. Non si preoccupi, non serve altro. Abbiamo già tutti i suoi dati, tra un attimo la mia collega la accompagnerà nel suo nuovo ufficio.»  
   
La collega, che solo successivamente Hiroki avrebbe scoperto chiamarsi Akane Aoki, doveva avere all’incirca la età, ma l’atteggiamento impostato e lo sguardo serioso facevano sì che a una prima occhiata sembrasse più anziana. Non parlò molto durante il tragitto, si limitò a rispondere in modo coinciso alle domande che le rivolse Hiroki. Il comportamento della signorina Aoki non potè che aumentare il senso di disagio in cui versava.  
«Siamo arrivati.» Lo avvertì la donna, bussando sonoramente.  
«Signor Ogawa è arrivato il nuovo assistente.»  
In quell’istante ad Hiroki si gelò il sangue nelle vene e, se la signorina Aoki non l’avesse praticamente forzato all’interno della stanza, non sarebbe stato in grado di superare autonomamente la soglia.  
   
«Strano, non mi avevano avvertito che sarebbe arrivato questa mattina. In ogni caso ben venga, sono mesi che chiedo che mi mandino qualcuno, siamo troppo pochi qui dentro e il lavoro non fa che aumentare.» Rispose l'uomo seduto alla scrivania senza neppure alzare il capo dalle carte alle quali stava lavorando attorniato dai propri collaboratori che facevano capannello intorno a lui.  
«Non sei contento? Mi sono dato da fare ai piani alti per farti avere un nuovo assistente» Questa volta a parlare era stato un uomo alto, uno di quei tipi che che mettevano soggezione già al primo sguardo.  
«E per questo la ringrazio Kondo-san.»  
   
Quando Hiroki aveva cominciato a riprendere colore e a sentirsi di nuovo saldo sui propri piedi fu la volta del suo nuovo capo di rimanere di stucco anche se, al contrario di Hiroki, quest'ultimo fece di tutto per non darlo a vedere.  
   
«Benvenuto signor Sato, sono Seiji Ogawa e sono a capo di questo dipartimento, farà riferimento a me per tutto ciò che riguarda l'ufficio stampa della _Onnanoko_[ _ **[2]**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3339752#_ftn2).» Poi accennò all'altro uomo, quello dall'aria gelida «Takahiro Kondo, fanno capo a lui questo e alcuni altri tra i principali dipartimenti della Fashion»  
   
«Onorato di conoscerla signor Kondo, mi chiamo Hiroki Sato e da oggi lavorerò in questo ufficio.» Disse Hiroki facendo seguire alle sue parole un piccolo inchino "e buongiorno anche a tutti voi.»  
Poi fu la volta degli altri impiegati di presentarsi a turno al nuovo arrivato.  
   
« Hashimoto Akio»  
« Kaneko Nobu»  
« Kokawa Sosuke, spero che ti troverai bene a lavorare con noi»  
« Nakano Sachi»  
   
«Ecco, puoi accomodarti qui» Kokawa, che apparve fin da subito il più loquace liberò una delle scrivanie dell’open space da una catasta di materiale che, a giudicare dall’aspetto, doveva essere vecchia di mesi.  
L’open space andava ben oltre le aspettative di Hiroki: grande, luminoso, arredato in modo essenziale ma dotato di tutti i confort.  
   
Horiki si avvicinò incerto, ancora sconvolto dalla scoperta: nel caso non fosse stato licenziato dopo il periodo di prova, si sarebbe ritrovato a lavorare ogni giorno fianco a fianco con Seiji e avrebbe dovuto comportarsi come se quello di pochi minuti prima fosse stato il loro primo incontro. Non sapeva quale tra le due fosse l'ipotesi peggiore.  
   
Per Seiji, almeno a giudicare dalla reazione, non doveva essere stato poi tanto difficile: aveva mantenuto l’espressione impassibile e la freddezza che lo contraddistinguevano, ma Hiroki come se la sarebbe cavata? Lui che si faceva prendere dal panico, lui che era innamorato del capo.  
   
La giornata gli apparve lunghissima e cosa ben peggiore, non sarebbe stata che la prima di una lunga serie. Si ritrovò a sperare che arrivasse presto l'ora dell'uscita, non desiderava altro che infilarsi in un qualsiasi bar in compagnia di una bottiglia di sakè. Non era mai stato il tipo di persona che indugiasse nel bere o che fosse solita annegare i problemi nell’alcool, ma si disse che si trattava di una situazione di emergenza.  
   
I colleghi non gli prestarono attenzione se non per pochi minuti perché subito dopo il suo arrivo ci fu una di quelle telefonate che mandarono il dipartimento nel caos e ogni persona attorno a lui sembrò entrare in quella che successivamente gli sarebbe stata tristemente nota come la _modalità di emergenza_. All'interno dell'ufficio ognuno era perfettamente allenato a gestire questo tipo di situazioni e sapeva con precisione quali fossero i suoi compiti. Hiroki al contrario non era avvezzo a lavorare sotto pressione e il fatto che il suo superiore gli mettesse tanta fretta lo gettava nel panico più totale.  
   
«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace.  
«Non sapevo, mi dispiace.  
«Mi dispiace mi impegnerò al massimo per recuperare le mie mancanze.  
«Mi dispiace.»  
In una sola giornata aveva pronunciato talmente tante volte quelle parole che credeva non avrebbe mai smesso di scusarsi.  
   
Se era vero il proverbio che recitava che anche gli incontri casuali erano opera del destino[[3]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3339752#_ftn3) allora era proprio vero anche il fatto che, a volte, il destino si comportava da vero stronzo se, tra i tanti posti di lavoro in cui sarebbe potuto capitare, Hiroki era dovuto finire a fare da assistente proprio a Seiji Ogawa.  
   
_Anche gli incontri casuali sono opera del destino..._  
   
Hiroki ripetè questa frase per l’ennesima volta dal fatidico incontro con Seiji o meglio il suo nuovo capo, come avrebbe dovuto imparare a definirlo in ufficio.  
O magari quell' avvenimento aveva tutto un altro significato: non c’era proprio nulla di casuale in quella serie di eventi e l’unica spiegazione era che fosse tutta opera del filo rosso del destino.  
   
Il contenuto di una lattina di caffè freddo appena acquistato al distributore automatico della sala ricreativa scese veloce lungo la gola di Hiroki procurandogli una piacevole sensazione di sollievo.  
   
«Tranquillo, stai andando bene»  
Hiroki era talmente preso dai suoi pensieri da non rendersi conto che Seiji si era materializzato alle sue spalle.  
«Non mi sembra, continuo a fare errori e poi è tutto talmente diverso dall'ufficio stampa in cui lavoravo prima...la _Onnanoko_ è una rivista per adolescenti e io non ho nessuna esperienza in questo campo.»  
«E’ solo il primo giorno, tutti sono dei totali imbranati quando svolgono un nuovo lavoro.»  
«Grazie per l’imbranato.»  
«Hai capito cosa intendo, solo non ti aspettare un trattamento di favore solo perché da bambini eravamo amici. Non sarebbe giusto nei confronti dei colleghi, sono tutte persone in gamba che lavorano sodo.»  
   
_Eravamo amici da bambini...Perchè diavolo ora fa riferimento alla nostra amicizia parlando al passato? Perchè senza neppure rendersene conto riesce a dire parole che fanno così male?_  
   
«Non mi aspetto niente del genere. Non vorrei mai che tu mi trattassi in modo diverso dagli altri.»  
«Per questo motivo, qui dentro io per te sono solo Ogawa. Sappiamo perfettamente che la tua assunzione in questo dipartimento è stata casuale, ma se ci comportassimo diversamente qualcuno potrebbe pensare che le cose stiano diversamente e che tu sia stato assunto a causa delle tue conoscenze, la gente comincerebbe a parlare, si spargerebbero delle voci e si verrebbe a creare una situazione poco piacevole. Mi capisci vero?»  
«Certo.»  
«Bene. Ora torniamo al lavoro.»  
   
   
 

 

 

 

* * *

 

[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3339752#_ftnref1) Yanai (柳井市) è una città giapponese della prefettura di Yamaguchi.

[[2]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3339752#_ftnref2)女の子 **–** onnanoko, parola giapponese che significa _ragazza_

[[3]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3339752#_ftnref3) Sode furiau mo tasho no en, proverbio giapponese


End file.
